


catch me, too

by tigermochaeyu



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 07:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14207916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigermochaeyu/pseuds/tigermochaeyu
Summary: chaeyoung likes momo, sana's best friend. sana likes dahyun, chaeyoung's best friend.might as well team up to get what they want, right?





	catch me, too

**Author's Note:**

> major shoutout to @niigoki_ for the idea, which comes from an anime called Toradora
> 
> also GUESS WHO DIDN'T PROOFREAD? (hint: it's me)

Chaeyoung sighs for probably the fifth time in the last hour, her cheek pressed up against the palm of her hand as she stares dreamily across the university library. She only feels a little bad, knowing she’s supposed to be studying for her upcoming literature final with Dahyun, but the angel with peach hair is much too distracting for her own good and-

“I get that staring at Momo is your favorite pass time, but if we don’t pass this exam we have to retake this whole class,” Dahyun scolds teasingly, knocking Chaeyoung out of her daze. Chaeyoung loves staring at Momo, but having to retake LIT3304 again is enough of a threat to get her to actually focus. 

“Sorry, Dahyunnie. She’s just so pretty,” Chaeyoung whines, starting to slip into her staring routine once again when Dahyun snaps her fingers in front of Chaeyoung’s face, a look of pure disbelief on her face.

“You know you could solve your problem by, oh I don’t know, getting the balls to actually talk to her?” Dahyun suggests sarcastically, but the shocked gasp that emits from Chaeyoung’s lips is one hundred percent real.

“What are you, an idiot?” Chaeyoung whisper shouts, leaning across the table to get directly into Dahyun’s face. “I can’t just walk up to her! She’s the prettiest girl in this school, and her friends are the second, third, fourth, and fifth prettiest girls in this school! I’m like a talking egg compared to them!”

Dahyun rolls her eyes so hard they twitch, poking Chaeyoung on the forehead with the eraser of her pencil. “You literally told me three hours ago you were a goddess and that this world isn’t good enough for your beauty, so shut the fuck up and study.”

Chaeyoung huffs as she leans back in her seat, sparing Momo one last glance before focusing on the work laid out in front of her. She manages to get a significant amount done, her confidence in the subject growing with each passing minute, and it isn’t long before Dahyun is gathering her things.

“I gotta get to my physics lab, so play nice, keep studying,” Dahyun lists of playfully as she rises from her seat, throwing her backpack over her shoulder. She begins to walk away, pausing with a quiet oh as she turns back to Chaeyoung, pinning her down with a hard stare and a point of her finger. “Talk to her.”

Dahyun leaves without hearing Chaeyoung’s response, which is nothing more than a choked back sound of nerves, before turning back to her studies. Her eyes trail multiple times to the object of her affections until suddenly the sight is blocked by the second prettiest girl in school-

Who is coming toward her?

“Okay listen,” Minatozaki Sana, second prettiest girl in school and Momo’s best friend, starts as she approaches, taking the seat that Dahyun had once been in and clasps her hands together on the table’s surface. “Your lovesick puppy staring at Momo is disgusting and makes me want to vomit, but I believe we can be of service to one another.”

Chaeyoung’s eyebrow raises in suspicion, but shuts her notebook as a sign that she’s listening. She’s not all that surprised that Momo’s best friend has noticed her blatant staring, but now she’s just worried that Momo has too.

“You obviously like my best friend, but Momoring is about as dense as a brick when it comes to people liking her,” Sana explains, her long black hair falling into her face as she explains Momo’s predicament with a dramatic flair that only Sana could accomplish. “I can help you, but you have to help me score a date with your little Dahyunnie.”

Chaeyoung’s eyes widen in surprise. She had no idea that Sana even knew Dahyun existed, let alone had feelings for her. Sana must be able to notice, her eyes rolling irritably at Chaeyoung. “Not all of us are terrible at hiding when they’re staring.”

Chaeyoung flushes with embarrassment at her words, coughing to clear her throat before she starts talking so that her voice doesn’t crack and she’ll have to bury herself into the ground. “So.. what? We get our best friends to like us? How does that even work.”

“For one, we need introductions,” Sana smirks, and Chaeyoung knows she’s about to be in a world of trouble when Sana turns over her shoulder and whisper shouts, “Momoring! Come here!” Momo’s eyes lift from her paper and Chaeyoung has to suppress a sigh at how cute she looks when she’s confused, a sigh that’s even harder to suppress when Momo smiles and stands, making her way towards them.

“Momo, this is my friend Chaeyoung,” Sana says with a kind smile that Chaeyoung can surprisingly see right through, and the shorter girl manages to muster up enough courage to smile and bow in greeting to the object of her affections. “We have Diff. EQ together.”

Chaeyoung is surprised that Sana even knows she exists, let alone remembers that they share a class together. Momo’s smile is nothing but dazzling as she returns Chaeyoung’s bow, telling her how good it is to meet Sana’s friend.

“We’re gonna be studying together for an upcoming exam we have soon, so would it be okay with you if we came over and sat with Chaeyoung and her friend for the next few weeks?” Sana asks, and Chaeyoung has to hide the surprise she feels building in her chest because that definitely was not discussed and-

“Sure! It’d be cool to get to know your friends!” Momo smiles, waving goodbye to Chaeyoung and Sana as she walks back to her original table, immersing herself in her studies once again. Chaeyoung gapes at the peach haired girl, eyes flickering between Momo’s cute concentrated pout and the shit-eating grin on Sana’s face.

“I’ve made my move, Son Chaeyoung. Now it’s your turn,” Sana says, smirk still plastered on her face. Chaeyoung groans with a roll of her eyes, ripping a corner off of her notebook paper and writing her number down before sliding it across the table to Sana.

“Keep in touch, we’ll figure out what to do as we go,” Chaeyoung says almost with a sigh of defeat, but she knows damn well this isn’t an opportunity she can pass up. Sana smiles, softer than the smirk but still playful nonetheless, as she gets up and leaves Chaeyoung behind with a small wave. The shorter girl sits there for a moment, staring down at the grains in the wood of the table in front of her as she tries to register everything that had happened in the last ten minutes, when her phone vibrates in her pocket.

**[Unknown]: meet me after class tonight, we’ll start planning**

-

They establish a very simple and very chaotic plan: find ways to get the other alone with their best friends.

They start simple. After Dahyun would leave the library for her afternoon classes, Sana would find various excuses to leave Momo and Chaeyoung alone. Anything from needing a book, seeing a different friend, going to the bathroom, Sana would manage it. Chaeyoung appreciated it, getting small moments to learn more things about Momo and getting the older Japanese girl to laugh.

At the beginnings of their study sessions, Momo always showed up about an hour after everyone else did due to her dance classes. Chaeyoung began dragging her feet, allowing Sana and Dahyun time to bond before she arrives. It must be working, judging by the smiles on their faces, and a small smile always graces her own features as she makes her way over to sit down with them.

Their plan should be working, but even after a week, it isn’t.

“What the hell are we doing wrong?” Chaeyoung groans as her back hits Sana’s bed. The pair had agreed to meet up at Sana’s dorm to draw up a new plan because, while each of them are getting closer to the object of their affections, neither of them were getting anywhere romantically.

“Maybe it’s not us,” Sana hums as she lands on the bed beside Chaeyoung, laying from the opposite side but their heads landing next to one another’s. “Because I know I’m a good flirt, and from what I’ve seen you’re not too bad yourself once you stopped just gawking at Momo.”

“Is that a compliment I hear, Minatozaki?” Chaeyoung jokes as she turns her head to the side, her short hair falling unceremoniously into her face. Sana turns towards her as well, laughs at the pout on the shorter girl’s face from the hair blocking her view. Chaeyoung doesn’t know what possesses her to do it, but Sana brings a hand up to gently comb away the hair in Chaeyoung’s face with her fingers, lingering much too long for people who are barely friends.

“Just because we’re only in this to date each others’ best friends doesn’t mean I can’t be nice to you, too,” Sana says, her voice much softer than any other time Chaeyoung has ever heard her speak. She doesn’t know why she feels so small under Sana’s unwavering gaze or why she has to nervously swallow before speaking again, but she forces out a laugh and smacks at Sana’s hand for posterity purposes.

“I prefer you as a jackass,” Chaeyoung jokes, and Sana laughs, but the shorter girl knows something is different in their tone. Something she can’t decipher.

They don’t talk about it.

-

Dahyun gets.. suspicious, to say the least.

“Are you pimping me out to get to Momo?” Dahyun slams her books on the table in front of Chaeyoung, an unusual fire in her eyes as she stares down the shorter girl. Chaeyoung’s mouth opens and closes multiple times as she tries to comprehend what she’s saying when Dahyun rolls her eyes. “I can tell Sana is flirting with me and it only started when you started talking to Momo.”

“I- no!” Chaeyoung tries to defend herself, tries to stop her and Sana’s plan from going up in flames, but Dahyun is not having it at all. It takes four seconds of her eagle stare for Chaeyoung crack. “Okay _fine!_ Sana told me she’d get me in with Momo if I helped her date you! Are you happy?”

“If you just would’ve talked to her yourself, you wouldn’t be in this situation!” Dahyun groans into her hands. She pauses mid-groan, staring at Chaeyoung judgmentally from between the spaces of her fingers before saying, “Although I find it weird that you still want to be with Momo.”

Chaeyoung’s eyebrows furrow at her words, a rush of confusion passing through her system. “What do you mean? That’s all I’ve wanted this whole time?”

“Are you sure about that?” Dahyun says in the best John Cena voice she can muster, causing Chaeyoung to groan obnoxiously loud and throw her head against the table top. “I’m serious! Lately all of the interactions at this table have been between you and Sana. You two make absolutely no sense half of the time but you both just get each other.”

“I..” Chaeyoung trails off, thinking of the last few days in the library. She does tend to laugh at Sana’s jokes more often than not, but it was just to keep conversation flowing for the most part. At least, she thinks it was? “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You have Momo’s number and yet you still text Sana more often. She even laughs at your terrible memes, and I can’t even do that as your _best friend._ ”

Chaeyoung goes to open her mouth, to defend herself, to say _anything_ , but she chokes on her words before they even escape. Maybe Dahyun did have a point. It’s been a month since they’ve all started hanging out, and Chaeyoung still hasn’t gone on a date with Momo but spends at least one day a week with Sana. The Japanese girl buys her coffees for her sometimes without second thought, despite Chaeyoung’s multiple protests, and Chaeyoung returns the gesture with Sana’s favorite candies.

“Oh shit,” Chaeyoung mutters under her breath.

“ _Yeahhhh_ ,” Dahyun drawls sarcastically, picking up the books she had slammed on the table. It’s almost deja vu, how Dahyun stops and turns to look at her with her piercing gaze and says once again, “ _Talk to her._ ”

-

**[Sanaconda]: come by my dorm tonight**

Chaeyoung looks down at the text for the fifth time since she’s received it and for the second time since she’s arrived at Sana’s dorm room door. She’s been standing out there for at least five minutes, trying to find the courage to knock on the door and talk to Sana because the words Dahyun had said to her are still ringing in her ears and she really doesn’t want to get this wrong and-

“Are you just going to stand out there all night or are you going to knock?” Sana’s voice is playful as it resounds through the wooden door, Chaeyoung’s heart stopping at the prospect of being caught just standing here like a creep. Hesitantly she knocks, her knuckles only hitting the door once before the surface is removed from her reach and Sana is standing in front of her with a wide smile on her face.

“Come on, creep,” Sana teases, waving Chaeyoung into her dorm. The shorter girl drops her backpack by the door, the room only illuminated by Sana’s study lamp on her desk, and she begins to slowly pace the length of Sana’s room.

“All of our plans suck-“

“Our plans won’t work,” Chaeyoung cuts Sana off quickly, and a part of her wants to apologize for seeming rude but she knows Sana isn’t offended. She can feel the Japanese girl’s eyes on her, her own fingers running through her short hair as she starts pacing a bit more frantically.

“What do you.. are you okay?” Sana trails off from the original question she had wanted to ask, her focus staying on the well being of the girl pacing her room instead.

“Dahyun knows,” Chaeyoung groans, her hands falling from her hair to cover her face in embarrassment. “She pulled it out of me like candy from a baby and I ruined _everything_.” She stops pacing, content to just stand in one place now that the truth is out and bury her face further into her palms. “I’m sorry I ruined it, Sana. I really am.”

“No wait it’s okay,” Sana says quickly, approaching Chaeyoung and grabbing for the hands on her face. She refuses to budge, her hands hiding the embarrassed flush of her cheeks and also blocking her view of Sana which she knows will make her heart race. Sana opts to hold onto her wrists instead, her thumbs tracing gentle circles into her skin. “It’s okay Chaeyoung-ah, I’m not mad.”

“You.. aren’t?” Chaeyoung asks quietly, bewilderment evident in her tone despite it’s quietness. Sana gently coaxes her hands away from her face, and Chaeyoung can’t help how her face grows even hotter at the smile on Sana’s lips.

“I honestly knew I wouldn’t get anywhere with Dahyun. She’s too smart to fall for any plan we could’ve came up with and I learned that after the first week of talking to her,” Sana shrugs, and Chaeyoung’s mouth falls open because she’s been doing plans for three weeks to get with Dahyun and to get her with Momo despite knowing it wouldn’t work?

“..why? Why did you keep doing it then?” Chaeyoung asks shyly, eyes trained on Sana’s with hyper-intense focus. She does not, however, miss the nonchalant shrug of Sana’s shoulders and the forced quirk of her lips despite it.

“You seemed to be hitting it off with Momo. Just because the plan didn’t work for me doesn’t mean I was going to take away your chance of happiness.”

It hits Chaeyoung in that moment, as she stares at Sana, how dense she really is. She thinks back to lots of moments between her and Sana that have seemed nothing but friendly, but she remembers the look in Sana’s eyes during those moments. The soft shine of chocolate brown as she stared at Chaeyoung, the dumb little smile she played off moments later as a smirk when she would tease Chaeyoung.

It hits her how many signs she’s missed.

“Sana, I.. I’m _really_ stupid,” Chaeyoung breathes out as the realization washes over her, because she really and truly is stupid for missing how much Sana likes her.

“At least we’re in agreement,” Sana teases with a giggle, and Chaeyoung can’t stop the smile that spreads on her own lips as well. “The least you could do is make it up to me.”

Chaeyoung giggles at the implication but nods nonetheless, leaning forward until her forehead is pressed up against Sana’s. The Japanese girl’s hands slide down her arms and settle loosely on her hips, Chaeyoung’s own settling on Sana’s shoulders. They share the same air for a brief moment, just relishing in the closeness, and Chaeyoung finds the courage in her to close the last gap of space between them.

It’s exhilarating, the rush of emotions she feels coursing through her veins at just the briefest touch of lips against her own. They take their time, getting to know the feel of their lips, and Chaeyoung can’t help the sigh she lets loose as their lips start to move just a bit more confidently. Sana’s lips are plump and soft and pliant against her own, her hands gripping Chaeyoung’s hips just a bit tighter, and the knowledge that this is what they both want is what spurs Chaeyoung on.

Her head tilts to the side just slightly, their noses brushing in the process, and her lips part just barely to take Sana’s bottom lip between her own. Sana’s hands pull her closer by the hips until she’s flush against the Japanese girl’s body, groaning softly at the feeling of Sana’s body pressed against her own. 

The sound causing something in Sana to snap and the girl suddenly becomes a tempest, drowning Chaeyoung in herself. Hands roam Chaeyoung’s back with purpose, tongue probing at the shorter girl’s lips until they grant her access, both girls whining at the first touch of Sana’s tongue against Chaeyoung’s own. Chaeyoung’s hands slide from Sana’s shoulders and bury themselves in the girl’s black locks, pulling her closer, deeper, until there’s no space between them besides the gap they create as they pull back from the kiss, only to dive in for more.

It’s Chaeyoung who stops the kiss first, gently pulling Sana away from her lips by her grip in her hair. The action causes Sana to nearly moan right against her lips, and Chaeyoung has to ignore the heat that shoots straight through her body at the sound.

“Sana we- we have to talk-“ Chaeyoung tries to say between breaths, but she’s immediately cut off by Sana’s lips on her own. The kiss is shorter, sweeter, filled with something much more than lust, and Sana pulls away far enough for Chaeyoung to be able to look into her eyes.

“I didn’t mean to fall for you,” Sana whispers ever so softly into the air between them, Chaeyoung’s eyes widening slightly in surprise, “but I hope you’ll be there to catch me.”

Chaeyoung’s heart melts at the Japanese girl’s words, leaning forward to press a chaste kiss to Sana’s lips. It lasts barely a second before Chaeyoung can no longer hold back her smile, the curve of her lips immediately mimicked by Sana’s.

“Only if you catch me, too.”

-

As it turns out, Momo and Dahyun had both known from the beginning that they were trying to be pimped out by their best friends, and had bonded over the last month same as Sana and Chaeyoung had. When the four meet the next day for their study session, Sana sits beside Chaeyoung because suspiciously, Dahyun was already sat down by Momo.

“You wanted her all for yourself, I see,” Chaeyoung says with a smirk, knowing that Dahyun will blush like a mad fool due to her pale skin. Momo smiles at their banter before turning to Sana, raising her eyebrows suggestively at the pair.

“I’ll tell if you will,” Sana smirks.

“You official?” Momo asks.

“Yeah,” Sana smiles, lifts her and Chaeyoung’s joined hands slightly in confirmation. “You?”

Momo mimics the action with a smile, her and Dahyun’s hands clasped together tightly. “Yeah.”

“Cool,” Sana smirks, goes back to doing her homework, and Chaeyoung shakes her head with an amused laugh at the completely nonchalant conversation the two best friends just had. Dahyun turns to her, a smirk on her face, and Chaeyoung already knows what’s coming as she matches the expression with her own cheeky grin.

“You get laid?”

“Oh, absolutely.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @ tigermochaeyu for terrible jokes and fanfictions!


End file.
